projectreaperfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim
Samael Ambrosius Forscythe - Reaper King of Death The Grim Reaper History The First Reaper War Raised as Samael Ambrosius Forscythe. Grim was born the son of Ambrosius Aurelianus and is the Twin brother of Kain Aurelianus. His father sent him to be raised by the farmers in the area that were loyal to Ambrosius. After Ambrosius died and the Farmers before Grim died, Grim took over Farming in the area. being able to make amazing inventions using his powers to sharpen anything he was able to harvest faster than 50 farm hands. He raised a son named Ekdahl Forscythe. Grim was one of the most powerful reapers in history. His powers to change the sharpness of anything could make a normal stick as sharp as a fine katana or make the finest katana as dull as a normal stick. He was also good at building things and seeing how something could become improved. He at one point married shortly and had Ekdahl. Who was famous for being able to turn things into a gold that was stronger than normal gold but could also support a liquid state in room temperature if he wanted it too. Magi had a keen interest in his gold and often bought it from Ekdahl and Grim, thus allowing them to purchase more land. Eventually had all the farming land in their control and directly supported food to the king Kain Aurelianus and the kingdom itself. When Kain found out who Grim was he met his brother and brought him to the castle. There Grim was involved in the life he should have had but was denied because of a legend about twin Reaper Kings killing eachother and bringing the world with them in the ashes of their battle. Grim never knew the legend and only a handful of people were told about it over time. Grim was easily stressed and angry in the new lifestyle and often wanted to go back to his farms. Yet he was denied that too because he was royalty again. Ekdahl quickly grown to favor his royal lifestyle and often studying in the kingdom's vast libraries and roaming the country with his personal guards who were powerful Reapers themselves. They often searched old ruins and found historical items together. At this point Grim was given the defensive half of the army by Kain. Kain often went to war with other kingdoms and wrestled control to make the land more peaceful. Often succeeding and bringing many kingdoms to peace it was a time of minor battles and happiness. Eventually Ekdahl was kindapped in one of these raids and was tortured for months before a ransom was sent out when it was reviled to his captors that he was the son of Grim. When the word reached Grim he snapped. He sent his half of the army to beseige the smaller kingdom that had Ekdahl prisioner. Grim suffered many losses and by the time word reached Kain it was too late. Grim already captured the castle and rescued Ekdahl. Kain's kingdom was attacked in his absense and he had to fight his way back to his own throne and secure his kingdom's protection. When he found out what happened he had already learned of a way to kill Grim and switch bodies with him. It might remove Kain's curse and restore his health while Grim would die. Kain was reluctant to use the technique at first but later went with it as punishment for Grim's eratic behavior then and continuing. In a fit of rage Grim attacked Kain causing Kain to force his hand and use the technique. Grim was killed and Kain was given flesh and blood again instead of his skeleton appearance and having to hide behind his armor. Grim was introduced by the choice judges. Three beings who were in between Heaven and Hell. They judged that he would become their new Harbinger of Death. Ambrosius Forscythe became the Grim Reaper agreeing to the terms. He would stay in the service of the Choice Judges as long as he killed his own brother and satisfied his revenge. He returned to the land of the living five years afterward. Equiped with a scythe, binding rings that made him a servant to the choice judges, and a cloak that acted as both a shield and a shadow. He would be indestructable and powerful. At this point Ekdahl had found out of Grim's death and was waging war against Kain. Both of them frequently fighting and neither making very far headway in the battles. Their armies were evenly matched it seemed as both suffered minor injuries and often had to pull back to rest. Ekdahl's army and Seven Generals and Kain's Army and his Four Espadas as well as both men's armies were never able to overpower eachother. After a few years and Grim even having his own small army of men were able to take part in few key battles and Kain and Grim scuffled on a few occasions before Grim was called again into his binding servitude. Having little time to actually try to get revenge he became more and more angry at himself and his brother. He harnessed his anger more along the battles and was slowly losing who he was. He was no longer the kind farmer who gave food to all who was hungry, he was turning into a man who destoryed and fought for the sake of revenge. In the final confrontation of the Reaper War everyone participated. Several powerful Reapers and good men died. In the end Ekdahl was able to kill Kain by working together with Grim. Grim rejoiced that Kain was dead and his curse would soon be lifted. Seconds later he was teleported to the Choice Judges as they laughed at his folly. They told him his contract wasn't fuffilled since Kain didn't die from Grim's hand, Grim would remain in servitude until he killed Kain. Teleported back to the battlefield and harnessing all his rage he turned on Ekdahl, with Kain's troops without leadership Grim attempted to direct his brother's troops himself without much success. Ekdahl had won the battle. Grim in anger denounced his son and continued to attack him and his Kingdom. Ekdahl saddened yet battle hardened never gave an inch for even his own father. He often showed Grim mercy and it only added to Grim's rage. Over time Ekdahl became older and weaker, Grim was slowly overshadowing his son century by century. Six hundred years after the Reaper War he was able to overpower Ekdahl and realized over time Grim's power never faded and he never became tired in battle unless he wanted himself to be tired. He had unlimited power and immortality while Ekdahl was restricted by age and his own abilities he could use. Grim lost the battle in the end and was bound to his own land he once owned. Tied to the middle of the field and positioned as a scarecrow he seethed in his own rage unable to move for over a hundred years. It wasn't for 122 years that someone came along and set him free. Second Reaper War Grim joined the man who was later reviled to be Zane Legend who was but a child when the Reaper War happened. Losing both his parents he had a plan that would never cause war again. Grim ended up joining him and frequently battled Ekdahl through the Second Reaper War as well as fighting against Mako and finding out information about Callidus. Grim takes part in the battle of Invictus and fights against Ekdahl there. Soon after he fights Ekdahl again with Zane's help. He also is there when Gilgamesh is released from Ekdahl's prison and he attempts to kidnap Genesis, Genesis is in turn kidnapped by Callidus before Callidus reverses time and puts Genesis back. 'Appearance' ﻿'In the first Reaper War he was seen in his classic black robes and scythe and being a skeleton. before that he was a farmer, had good looks, had a strong body from daily chores and hard work, and he was very healthy. After Ekdahl was tortured he got a depressed and stressed look about him. he started getting paranoid that people would kidnap Ekdahl again or random things. He started to go mad from the pressure of running a kingdom. In the second Reaper War he was wearing an outfit he wore in the 19th century. He was pinned to a cross for a hundred years on a field that is later reviled to be just like the one he owned. At this time he is called Undertaker by Zane Legend who releases him. He sticks with the nickname. but those who know him personally still call him Grim Personality Grim has a rather patient personality. He seems to observe and watch then react rather than be ruled by emotions. However he is not immune to his emotions, in the past he has been impulsive and at times lashed out in anger to do something. For example turning into the Harbinger of death took him to choose slavery in exchange for him killing his brother to have freedom. So he is known to have done things he regretted. 'Abilities Sharpness Manipulation - can make anything the sharpest of blades, be it stick or scythe. can also make weapons not able to cut him. Sense Death - can sence when there are dead around or when someone recently died. at times he can use this power to feel the death of the entire world. Fear Inducement - causes fear in those who see him. Being dubbed the Grim Reaper has that quality. Not many can resist the Fear he can control. Wing Manifestation - can summon large black bird like wings, most of the time they are seen for a split second and used as a fear inducing quality fitting a man of his stature. Teleportation - can be anywhere he wants at a given time. seen able to go through shadows, go into the ground, and even just be untouchable because he is affecting the space around him. Necrotic Empowerment - gets stronger the more dead is around him. Spirit Physiology - can take on traits of spirits. making himself seem ghost like to people.